Mind Games
by Andysaurus
Summary: Sulllvan gets the informant list from Queenan, but not the results that he expects.
1. Sullivan demands

Sullivan was getting desperate. Costello was breathing down his neck with barely veiled threats and he was still no nearer to finding the informant. Maybe the informant was not in the Personnel Database, at least not under the gang names that he had been given. It was possible that an alias was being used as a security aid. Or maybe there was a problem with the names. There were just too many possibilities to consider.

Getting Surveillance to tail Queenan was a desperate step; if Queenan found out it could lead to trouble. Queenan he could con, but Dignum? Sullivan suspected that Dignum was looking for trouble. Maybe he should try again to get an informant list out of Queenan, but he would have to be really inventive about it. Maybe he should try to get to it via that clown Ellerby. Now that was a thought ...


	2. Queenan supplies

The next afternoon found Queenan fuming. Now Ellerby was getting on to him about letting Sullivan into undercover work. Queenan would bet a months pay that this was really about Sullivan getting an informant list. Undecided over what to do, he went to see Dignum. Dignum had his own work to do but this matter was too important to make a mistake over, and maybe Dignum could provide a new angle on dealing with Sullivan.

Dignum was scathing when he hard about Ellerbys demands, "I wouldn't trust Sullivan an inch" he snarled.  
"Why, just because you don't like him?".  
"No ... I don't like ... our friend ... but I trust him cause I know what he is". Dignum actually meant that he thought that that toe rag Costegan was unreliable under stress, not that Costegan was untrustworthy. Costegan needed keeping under a tight leash and a whip, other that that Dignum would trust Costegan to back him in a fight; he wouldn't trust a lot of other cops to do that, not that he would tell Costegan that.  
"So?".  
"Look, first Sullivan's just to much Mr Too Good To Be True for me ...".  
"And?".  
"Maybe it's nothing, but during that FBI business over the microprocessors, I thought that I saw Sullivan texting, after everyone had been ordered not to use their phones".

Queenan was stunned by the revelation. Maybe it was nothing but now they really were grasping for any evidence at all, and there were things about the FBI that worried Queenan. Queenan thought for a long time. Finally he replied "You're right. Sullivan could be Mr Too Good To Be True, after all we should know what personnel histories are really worth after what we did to You Know Who". Dignum knew quite well that Queenan meant, about how they had framed Costegan for a major assault.  
"So what now?".  
Queenan thought for a while then finally replied, "We have to try and be cleverer that Sullivan or Costello. We know that Costello has been rattled by knowing that we have an informant, that could make him vulnerable. We fob Sullivan of with A list, A list. We mainly include unreliable or untrustworthy informers. As to who is informing on Costello, we need to speak with our friend. I'll send him a text message to get in contact as soon as he can".

About to go, Queenan paused and said "This has reminded me of something that I never got round to telling you. Now might be both a good time and relevant. It's about something that our friend told me about Costello that I have been personally investigating with the help of some of our watchdogs". When Queenan told Dignum about Costello being a protected FBI informant, Dignum nearly blew all his fuses.

After this they both went their separate ways. Queenan to draw up a list and figure out how to "sell it" to Ellerby and then to Sullivan. Dignum to figure out how to set up surveillance on Sullivan during active operations, if it was easy he would have already done it.


	3. The bait is taken

Billy was feeling desperate as he waited for Queenan to answer the phone. Just the day before, Costello had come in with blood all over his hands; someone had paid the price of Costello's increasingly unhinged anger and frustration. But, at least the bait had been taken, so maybe Billy had bought some time before Costello realised that he had been had.

Billy had hit the roof when, two days before, he had replied to Queenan's text for an unscheduled phone contact and had learned that Queenan was giving a possible suspect, a Staff Sergeant Sullivan, an informant list. Queenan's reasons had calmed Billy down. It was dangerous, trying to frame, more like slander, people connected to Costello. If it misfired ... but if it worked ... If only that s**t Dignum had done as Billy had suggested and fed the system with false information a few months ago.

Finally Queenan answered and Billy was able to tell him that the bait had been taken. There was a leak. One of the guy's who managed Costello's bar had been "interrogated" and was in hospital, while a thug who managed one of Costello's store houses was said to have had an "accident". Billy was desperate to come in. Billy could supply no more advance information but Queenan urged him to stay in place until checks were made on how the other informants and framed crooks on the list were faring. If they could catch Sullivan in the act they might be able to take down Costello at the same time.


	4. Exposed

A week later Billy was shivering, not entirely from the night-time cold, but from nerves as his position was more exposed than he liked and a cop car was parked near to the intersection. Should he warn Costello at the drug pickup point? He phoned Queenan directly.

"Yes" said Queenan.  
"I'm at the highway intersection. There's a cop car waiting there. Costello expects me to warn him if there is a second tail. What do I do?".  
"Wait. Stay on the phone. We have blockades in place and Dignum's friends in Surveillance overheard Sullivan making an incriminating phone call from his office. Sullivan is now on ice ... hold on". Clearly something was happening.  
Billy waited. Finally Queenan came back "Intercept made. Try phoning Costello now in case you need an excuse later".

Instead of Costello, Billy got some one unknown. He broke the connection and spoke again to Queenen "Costello didn't answer, someone unknown did. Is it over?".  
"Yes" Queenan replied, "unless, hum ... Look, Costello is down but may not be out. For now keep your head down and stay in play, just in case any loose ends need clearing up".

That wasn't what Billy wanted to do but then Queenan continued "Don't worry, tomorrow I'll send out the paperwork to get your convictions rescinded, that's a promise. It should only take us a day or two to follow up any loose ends". Queenan continued "Phone me whenever there is a problem, I'll text you if anything crops up".

Well, it was better than nothing Billy thought.


	5. Billy collects

Billy phoned in at midday and get the news from Queenan. Costello was in hospital and in a bad way, but was expected to survive. Sullivan was fighting to get out of jail. The conversation that the hidden microphone had overheard was incriminating but might not be criminal. Sullivan was proving so adept at spinning excuses that Captain Ellerby was still standing by Sullivan. Both Costello's and Sullivan's apartments were to be searched. Queenan said that that morning a search team had taken Sullivan's office apart and found nothing, except for an odd envelope whose contents had exited Dignum's curiosity. From it's description Billy realised what it was, The Letter that Costello had passed on to the mystery contact.

Billy then remembered Costello's threats to the mole made over the phone while they were being chased by the cops. Billy warned Queenan about this; Costello might be open to betraying the mole and should be kept under surveillance just incase the mole, presumed to be Sullivan, should try to remove him.

Early that evening Billy got a phone call, from someone claiming to be Costello's lawyer; they claimed to have got Billy's number from Costello's bar staff. The lawyer sounded scared. Billy should drive to his office now, before the cops arrived to search it. Billy said he would come in an hour or so. Billy tried to contact Queenan, but got no reply. Damn. Billy left a text message for Queenan, he would have to go without backup.


	6. Revelations

By late afternoon Queenan had realised that because of Ellerby it was going to be impossible to hold Sullivan in the cells. Maybe he should not only text Billy to say that he had sent Billy's legal paperwork out, but also to tell him that Sullivan might soon be on the loose. Then Queenan discovered that the contact phone had a dead battery. Problems, problems. Eventually he discovered Billy's text message. Damn, damn. It could be really important, or even a trap of some kind. Reluctantly, since Billy should always be the one to initiate a call, he phoned Billy.

Eventually Billy answered "What the hell took you so long?".  
"The battery was dead. I only just found out because I wanted to warn you that Sullivan may soon be out of jail. Ellerby is determined to give him the benefit of the doubt".  
"The hell he is. I have enough evidence here to put Sullivan away for life ... and maybe Ellerby if he's bent too".  
"Explain" demanded Queenan quite sharply, not liking Billy's insinuation.  
"The lawyer dumped two car loads of documents on me. I've spent most of last night and today scanning through them. Costello was also making recordings, probably to serve as leverage. There's one of Sullivan being ordered by Costello to break into your files. That's what that letter must have been about, the personnel details might have helped Sullivan with cracking my file. There's also a file marked Police Training Academy. Costello was making payments to several people there. Small payments, so I guess they were cadets; Sullivan was getting the lions share of the payouts. But it means that here are likely to be other bent cops".  
"That's it then" replied Queenan after a moments thought, "Stay tight, I'll come over and help you get it to headquarters. I don't want the FBI to know. Hum, I'd better activate your reinstatement now. Its not the correct procedure and you won't get a badge until your convictions are cleared, but you will get a police Id. See you in an hour or so".


	7. Crossed wires

The Surveillance crew were getting pretty tired with tailing Queenan. News about Sullivan's arrest had not yet reached that subsection, so when Queenan was tailed to Billy's apartment and when they asked Control to inform Sullivan, the news that Sullivan was in the cells on conspiracy charges really detonated alarm bells. Barragan was in charge in Sullivan's absence and anxious to keep his corrupt nose clean. Barragan knew that there must be a more important mole than himself in the SIU. Barragan's own job had been just to ferret out useful info for Costello, not keep the cops of Costello's back; that's how he had learned about Costello's FBI dealings. Sullivan was going to be a lost cause if Costello did a deal, but Barragan might survive as Costello's sleeping mole. For now Barragan needed to cover his ass, so playing by the book was the best option for now. However, Barrgan could put two and two together and guessed that Costegan was Queenan's informant. If he contacted Ellerby, Barragan would be being both honest and spiking Queenan and that rat Costegan.

Ellerby was both shocked and most interested to hear Barrigans weaselling account of why Sullivan had Queenan tailed. Ellerby was certainly confused with the idea that Queenan was corrupt. But why was Queenan meeting a thug like Costegan? The idea that Queenan might be using Billy as an informant was out of character with the way that Ellerby's mind worked; to Ellerby informants were even worse scum than the normal crooks. So when Billy and Queenan emerged from the apartment with boxes and began loading then into their cars, Ellerby was baffled. Ellerby ordered the surveillance crew not to lose them. On reflection, Ellerby began to suspect that the boxes might contain useful documentation; he ordered the surveillance crew to close in if there appeared to be any attempt to dispose of the boxes. However, events were to take an unexpected turn.

When it became clear that the cars were going into the SIU car park Ellerby was stunned. Ellerby was even more stunned when Dignum led a posse of Troopers out of the SIU to take the boxes into the SIU - and then both Queenan AND Costegan went into the SIU! Only then did the penny drop that Costegan must be doing a deal with Queenan to rat on Costello. Deeply aggravated by the notion that Sullivan could be corrupt, Ellerby was having non of any deals with scum!

Ellerby cornered Queenan along with Dignum and Costegan down in the Evidence Store. What then followed was a pretty nasty exchange of accusations and denials. Queenan was outraged and hurt by Ellerbys accusations and comments about himself and Billy. In a rage Queenan told Ellerby that he had balls for brains and that Billy was the only reason that they had been able to take down Costello and his mole; if he wanted to reinstate Billy then he would do so and he defied Ellerby to stop him. To irritate Ellerby even more, Queenan then said that only Dignum, being Dignum, had the right to insult Billy. Anger made Queenan choose to conceal the truth about Billy's undercover status for now. It would come out at the trial, or before then if Ellerby contested Billy's reinstatement. Then there was the issue of the Police Training Academy bribes that Billy had noticed when going through the documents, and the FBI. For now it might best to keep silent while they continued with the investigations.


	8. Reinstatement

The contents of Costello's Police Training Academy file disturbed Queenan. How far had the rot spread through the SIU? The next day, having cooled down somewhat and wanting to get Billy fully involved in the investigations, he took a copy of Billy's personnel file to Ellerby and bluntly pointed out the nature of the false charges made against Billy. After this he left Ellerby to think things over. Ellerby realised that by rights he should apologise to Queenan and Costegan, not that he was going to. Just overcoming his current dislike of Costegan, and the loss of Sullivan, was going to be a problem. But that would pass. Queenan's parting shot, that there was evidence of other crooks in high places, unsettled him; Queenan would not exaggerate over such matters.

Billy's reinstatement did not go down well among the other cops since Queenan still wanted to keep Billy's real history a secret for now. Still, the other cops Billy could ignore and get a perverse pleasure out of upsetting any holier than thou faggots whenever he had to come near them. And he could always go down to the cells and taunt Sullivan. Billy soon realised that Sullivan would be a tough nut to crack Sullivan had an answer, however flimsy, for everything. More evidence or another angle was needed. Working from Costello's Police Training Academy file, looking through the backgrounds and case reports soon showed what that might be.

Billy found Barragan's background really interesting. How did a low grade cop rise to Staff Sergeant in a year just as Sullivan, a top notch performer, had done? Come to think of it, were they giving promotions away? Billy smelt a rat. Investigation revealed that Barragan and Sullivan had been in the same class at Cop School. Could Sullivan have been helping Barragan? Come to think of it, could Costello have been helping them with more than just cash? And there were things about Sullivan's first major case that did not ring true - Costello had removed the Providence hoods who were out to get Billy. The more he looked into it, the more Billy felt that Barragan might be a weak link to get to Sullivan. Time to get Queenan to reel Barragan in for questioning.


	9. Interrogation

Billy and Dignum decided to play rough; Billy had no desire to be violent unless stressed or provoked, but this was revenge driven. Barragan was arrested at midday, just before dinner, but they were in no hurry to interrogate him. After a night in the cells on a vague conspiracy charge, Barragan was really worried. Barragan guessed correctly that something had been found in Costello's documents, unless Costello had blabbed. In fact Billy, who realised that Barragan was just small fry passing random intel, planned to let Barragan think that.

Starting with a vague claim that so far Costello had only named Barragan and for now was withholding full details, Billy then produced the financial evidence that Barragan was on the take. When Billy said that he had found flaws in Sullivan's case history and used it to claim that both of them had been helped by Costello to get promotion, Barragn broke down. Barragan said that Sullivan had helped him. Billy chose to ignore this, for now, and continued to accuse Barragan of being helped by Costello. Then Dignum butted in and offered Barrgan a deal. That clinched it. Barragan confessed to supplying Costello with internal police gossip, but nothing that would have allowed Costello to avoid conviction. Barragan denied that he knew that Sullivan was the mole. Then, as Billy switched back to pressurising Barragan for details about Barragan's Cadet payments and how Barragan had started working for Costello, Barragan tried to make a deal. Barragan claimed to know something important about Costello having powerful friends. Billy and Dignum guessed who they might be, but continued to play Barrgan and called in Queenan to supervise a clemency deal. By the evening they knew everything, though no more about the FBI than they knew already, except that the Providence Mafia were what the Feds. were really interested in. For now Barrigan would be released, suspended prior to an internal trial and dismissal. The other corrupt cops would have to be dealt with on a case by case basis. Sullivan would be the real catch.

Their next catch however was not Sullivan but an FBI operative. Queenan with his other operatives had been going through the documents and recordings, and had finally found not only the recordings Costello had made of an FBI operative and his senior betraying the joint FBI SIU sting operation, but some supporting goods receipts showing that Costello appeared to be the best of friends with them as well. By the time they were through with this stuff, Costello would have nothing left to bargain with. Costello also had a political ally in City Hall. Queenan decided to use that information as bait to lure the Supervisor into the SIU.

In the meantime, Costello had talked to a lawyer. Not his usual one as Queenan had managed to him suspended so that Costello would not know how precarious his position was. The laywer was told to contact to a certain Federal Agent and a member of City hall.


	10. In the bag

Events worked out quite well. Costello's FBI minders took the bait, and after checking Billy's known background came into the SIU to demand Billy's arrest. Ellerby and Queenan, among others, took great delight in escorting them to the cells on charges of conspiracy and treason. It might be difficult to make all the charges stick, but a court trial would create such a stink that the FBI, hopelessly tarnished, would be forced to clean up it's act.

Sullivan, who had been kept in the dark over the full evidence and let out on bail, was tried at the same time. Following Barragan's confession and a study of Costello's payments, Billy realised that Sullivan had been recruited by Costello when a juvenile; this was confirmed by investigation. On hearing Billy's testimony in court, Maddlyn realised that she had not exactly been lied to by either Collin or Billy, but she did not know either as well as she though she did. She had thought Billy a crook, he had sort of admitted it, but she knew he was really a good person. Now she knew why he had been in such a near deranged and distressed state. Collin on the other hand was revealed as an almost pathological liar who might well be rotten to the core. It was time to see Billy before he left the court and explain that he was going to be a father.


End file.
